


鹿犬【霍格華茲校報的秘密效應】

by Nirvana118



Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, GGAD - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, prongsfoot - Freeform, 鹿犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana118/pseuds/Nirvana118
Summary: 這真的太過了。Sirius在缺氧中模模糊糊地想，這麼完美的親吻不該屬於練習了。主要是兩隻小獅子傻呼呼的戀愛。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182080
Kudos: 22





	鹿犬【霍格華茲校報的秘密效應】

**Author's Note:**

> ※又名：一份校報引發的慘劇、紅娘校報(X)  
> ※私設Lupin沒有成為狼人，但他兩個朋友還是練成了阿尼瑪格斯，Moony綽號仍然存在，因為他喜歡在滿月下悠閒散步  
> ※沒有Voldemort跟Wormtail的和平世界AU，只有OOC和混亂的時間線屬於我  
> ※GGAD暗示提及，只有一句話，只是為了滿足作者私心（掩

**我說「愛」，世界便群鴿起舞。我的每一個音節都可喚來春天**

**Pablo Neruda, 1904-1973**

* * *

根據在學小巫師們於地下校報〈霍格華茲號角〉的匿名投票（只要使用指定墨水並將填好的小紙條投到各學院壁爐裡即可參與，墨水已在各公共交誼廳備妥足量！），英國最偉大的魔法學校在兩大年度議題上已取得四學院共識。

校草：Sirius.從三年級即衛冕，且被廣大預言將蟬聯到畢業.Black（我認為魔藥課已經不需要教意亂情迷水，瞧瞧Black吧！他就是行走的完美愛情魔藥！即使不規矩程度跟被關禁閉數成正比……雷文克勞小編嚴謹加註）

校花：Lily.年級第一與葛來分多完美級長，重新定義美麗綠眼睛.Evans（梅林在上！自從Albus學長被德姆蘭挖角後，我院竟又迎來一位聰慧的紅髮美人，她將來一定會是最酷的女學生會主席！──葛來分多小編亮晶晶花體祝賀）

當然，絕不可錯過的是本報隨名單發表的珍貴獨家照片們，在此由衷感謝各學院特派攝影師與粉絲們的傾情提供。

下期預告：

謹記餐桌美食後的辛勞，給小精靈們的期末感謝祭！（儘管Ariana學姐畢業後我院失去校花寶座，但要記得愛與尊重永不畢業！──赫夫帕夫小編溫馨提醒）

魁地奇風雲人物決選！Regulus.找球手.Black V.S. James.追球手.Potter （看在薩拉札的份上，爭氣拉票！絕不可再讓蠢獅子奪冠了！──史萊哲林小編粗體咆嘯）

……

「Prongs？你在看什麼？」午後的魔法史課堂令所有人昏昏欲睡，畢竟再用功的好學生也很難不被Binns教授平板的腔調催眠。趴在厚重的課本上打完盹，腦袋還迷迷糊糊的Sirius將抵著雙臂的頭顱轉向右邊，想瞧瞧他最好的哥們是不是也醒了，畢竟珍貴的清醒後應該幹點更有意義的──比如去黑湖曬太陽，再把獸形練得更熟練點。昨晚他險些收不回尾巴，而某人的鹿角更直接帶著人形的自己完成平地摔──卻看到James低著頭異常專注的側臉。

見鬼，他絕對不是是在看魔法史課本。

Sirius試圖伸長手引起注意，鑑於他的問句沒有得到回應，在半途收獲Remus警告的眼神──為了防止他們一上課就搗亂，身為級長的Lupin認為自己有義務坐在他最好的兩個朋友之間──霍格華茲校草聳聳肩，示意現在值得關注的不應該是自己。

他看到Remus順著他的視線皺眉轉過頭，然後猝不及防地收走James桌上的東西：薄薄幾張訂成冊，跳動的文字密密捱著數張彩色照片，照片中人看起來都非常熟悉。

下課鈴響了，Sirius在鬧哄哄向外走的人群中跟Remus快速翻閱完這份傳說中最受歡迎的地下校刊最新期。這絕對是個錯誤的選擇，他都不知道霍格華茲有這麼多隱藏鏡頭，值得稱讚的是Lily Evans非常上鏡，紅髮綠眸小女巫大概從沒有不好看的角度。相比之下自己這張在葛來分多交誼廳蜷縮睡著的照片簡直蠢斃了。他記得那天他本來在等James魁地奇訓練結束，沒去看台是他感冒了被勒令不准離開溫暖的火爐，結果等著等著他就在邊看顧他邊寫作業的Lupin旁邊暈乎乎地閉起眼睛……等等為什麼連他在魔藥課上意外變成女生的狼狽時刻也有鏡頭？莫甘娜的詛咒啊！這些真的一點也不酷。

被迫回憶起黑歷史心情惡劣的Black長子粗暴地丟開刊物，沒錯過Potter家獨子眼中一閃而逝的心疼。

「Prongs，你可以解釋一下你著迷地盯著這東西的理由嗎？」Lupin沒有理會兩人的小動作，他插入兩人中間，發問的語氣仍然充滿誠摯：「恕我直言，雖然自大是你的本質，但我相信你應該不是在關注這個魁地奇風雲人物決選？」

從被收走報紙後就異常安靜的James Potter條件反射地搖搖頭，他看著Lupin，Sirius不可思議地發現他榛子色的眼睛似乎帶著某種祈求。

「OK，換個角度。」葛來分多級長若有所思「你想約會的對象榜上有名？」他揚了揚手上剛沒收來的校報，Sirius看到校花一欄上Evans的綠眼睛漂亮地閃爍。

「唔……對！」魁地奇隊長終於出聲了，看起來像下定某種決心般窘迫又絕決，他又快速咕噥了句什麼，大概是「一直」。當然啦，Sirius意興闌珊地回想，James四年級時一直想約Lily出去。

Lupin的臉色卻變得古怪起來：「喔。」他乾巴巴地回應，然後將校報過於謹慎地摺了摺，交還回去：「那嗯，祝好運。」Sirius看到James小心翼翼地將它放回口袋，然後抬起手，將蓬亂的黑髮不可思議地抓得更亂。

劫盜小組以一種罕見的僵硬沉默了一會，直到Sirius莫名其妙地發現其餘兩人竟都在專注地盯著他。這一定是某種邪教表態儀式，他煩躁地想，最終伸手安慰地拍拍James的頭，露出一個鼓勵的笑容。

榛色眼睛瞬間明亮起來，宛如群鴿飛舞，眼睛的主人飛快地撲上來抱緊他，再猛然像被燙到般鬆開手：「該死！我忘記魁地奇訓練時間了！離決賽只剩七天！」葛來分多的魁地奇隊長焦慮又輕快地往訓練場跑，邊回身揮手：「晚餐見！」

他目送亂髮少年像隻漂亮矯健的雄鹿跑遠，轉身也往麻瓜研究的教室前進，Remus邊並肩跟上他，邊投以一種探究的眼神：「Padfoot，你剛剛有 _聽清楚_ 我們在說什麼嗎？」

「當然，Moony，老朋友。」他帶著些微不耐煩地偏偏頭，黑髮典雅柔順地晃過臉頰，無意識地引起兩個路過低年級生的驚艷抽氣：「放心吧！我承諾過我會答應他任何事。」而且這次要追的還是同一人，James看來真的很喜歡她。他漫無邊際地想，如果將來結婚了他一定要當孩子的教父。

* * *

但這次追人方向似乎微妙地失控了。晚餐時結束練習的James大汗淋漓地坐到Sirius旁邊，傻笑了一會，然後在眾目睽睽下響亮地親了一下後者的臉頰。

Black長子差點打翻南瓜汁──耳畔各種餐具碎裂的聲響證明整個禮堂有更多人比他失態──並在屬於某人的氣息包圍下紅透耳根：「你最好有個好理由！」他暴躁地推開想再湊上來的始作俑者，久違念出全名的語氣接近咬牙切齒：「 _James Potter_ ！」

榛子色的眼睛先是委屈地看著他，再在他的瞪視下轉為像蜜糖般柔軟地討好：「對不起，我不是故意嚇到你的。」眼睛主人在桌面下小心翼翼地拉住他的手：「就是……想先練習？提早適應？」

他為這荒謬絕倫的理由差點再打翻一疊果子餡餅，握著刀叉猶豫先放下還是直接捅進某人腦袋看是不是剛剛練習時進了快浮或金探子，卻在眼尾瞄到坐在對面紅髮女巫似乎頗感興趣地揚起眉毛。

好吧，霍格華茲校草先生在鍥而不捨湊上來的溫度中自暴自棄地對自己諄諄教誨，記得這是你承諾過的。

但失控就像脫去韁繩的馬車，只有偏離道路的越來越大歪斜幅度而沒有迴正的一天。

James看來決心將這荒謬的計畫進行到底，Sirius都不知道更荒謬的是Remus沒有試圖阻止（我只希望你們在寢室練習前能先練好隔音咒。級長先生的語氣是可恨的雲淡風輕），還是他竟然真的對這種練習愈來愈習慣。

連梅林也不會知道James Potter如何在決賽前魔鬼般密集的魁地奇訓練間隙堅持這個！──鑑於他們甚至已經沒時間計劃任何惡作劇！但習慣是個違反意願也能養成的可怕東西：比如習慣早晨落在額頭的輕吻，習慣無時不刻黏上來的擁抱，甚至習慣半夜時床上另一個人的體溫。「我愛你。」他甚至要習慣亂髮少年睡前抵著他額頭的溫柔呢喃，語氣是令人沉溺的熾烈真誠，他不信有任何女孩能抵擋這個。

別誤會，他真的只是習慣了。在第七次迴避掉Regulus看著他欲言又止的眼神時（是的，每天一次），Sirius揉著額角想， _沒有貪戀_ ，一點點也沒有。

但今天是個特別的日子，猶豫了片刻，身為哥哥的莫名責任感還是促使他在離開禮堂前走上去擁抱了一下弟弟：「比賽加油。」Black大少爺莊嚴宣誓他在此時真心誠意，畢竟等進到賽場裡，Black小少爺就只能以敵人身分登場了。

對全霍格華茲來說今天都是個特別的日子：魁地奇學院盃總決賽

──葛來分多V.S.史萊哲林

* * *

一個事實，就算最討厭葛來分多魁地奇隊長的人都必須承認：James Potter是個可怕的魁地奇天才。不單指他身為追球手的優秀實力，還體現在他身為隊長時近乎完美的組織調度與戰術操作。對手幾乎無法從他天衣無縫的指揮下攔住或搶到一顆球，隨著比賽進展，比分甚至來到驚人差距的170：20。

直到一顆金燦燦的身影吸引所有人的注意，不同陣營同時屏住呼吸，Sirius捏緊扶欄，感覺心臟幾乎要從喉嚨口跳出來。

雙方找球手在衝向草地的瘋狂加速中幾乎同步摔下掃帚，與此同時James Potter以一種奇蹟的飛行角度突圍封鎖擲進最後一顆球，命中球門的哐噹聲在滿場寂靜中震耳欲聾。

Regulus抓住了金探子，180：170，但葛來分多贏得了比賽。

銀綠和金紅的海洋同時爆出響亮的叫喊：惋惜、喜悅、不滿、興奮……激動的咆嘯聲揉合混雜，Sirius被推攘在人群裡，看到James舉著獎盃奮力擠過人海游向他，榛子色眼睛明亮的彷彿能在隆冬召喚盛夏，他靠近他，先給了他一個緊得近乎窒息的擁抱，然後是落在唇上的潮濕溫暖。

這真的太過了。他在缺氧中模模糊糊地想，這麼完美的親吻不該屬於練習了。

* * *

Sirius Black在徹夜狂歡的慶功宴中找到難得放任秩序的女級長，Lily Evans的雙頰在奶油啤酒和過量杏仁太妃糖的催化下可愛地泛紅，看到他馬上吃吃笑了起來：「印象深刻的浪漫親吻，Sirius。」她用魔杖點了點虛空，成串的愛心型泡泡五彩繽紛地飄了出來，引起周圍一小陣歡呼，和善意的鬨笑。

他一言不發地抓著她的手拖到窗台邊的僻靜角落：「妳知道這 _只是練習_ 。」Sirius一開口才發現他的聲音有多乾澀。

Lily迷惑地看著他。

他就知道James Potter這鬼計畫完全不可行：「聽著，好女孩，妳知道Prongs、James只喜歡妳，所以這幾天只是……」他梗了一下，感到胃裡有無數冰塊在下沉。

但已經搞清楚狀況的Evans也不需要他繼續說下去，她快速截斷他的話：「不，好男孩，我四年級就拒絕了他了，而且 _他早就不喜歡我_ ！」最後一句話女級長說得斬釘截鐵，明豔的綠眼睛彷彿有兩團火焰燃燒。

「他當然還喜歡妳！」Sirius覺得再對話下去他真的要瘋，梅林知道他只想快點結束這失控的一切：「他現在還會蒐集妳在校報上的照片！」他終於自暴自棄地供出這場鬧劇的源頭。

Lily猛地閉上嘴，眼神古怪地看著他，像看著一隻會跳舞的爆尾釘蝦或在打魁地奇的山怪。沉默幾個呼吸後她終於開口，聲音異常平板：「Sirius，如果我沒有搞錯，你似乎忽略了一個更重要的細節，Potter正在蒐集的是 _從我們三年級開始的所有校報_ 。」

她在他開口前急促地比了個下壓的手勢：「先別打斷我！有個隱藏傳統你必須了解，雖然由我來解釋有點奇怪……歷來校花幾乎隨著畢業每年一換，去年登上校報的是赫夫帕夫的Ariana Dumbledore，前年是史萊哲林的Andromeda Black，更之前的我想你在James的收藏也看不到，就沒必要提了。」她隨意地揮揮手，看過來的綠眼睛明澈又犀利，彷彿能看進Sirius現在一團混亂的大腦。

然後完美的級長小姐小小嘆了口氣，再開口時語氣突然柔軟起來，像對著一個犯了錯也不忍苛責的孩子。

「但校報上有個位置，從我們 _三年級_ 開始就從沒換過人，你知道這位置屬於誰嗎？…… _Sirius.校草.Black先生_ ？」

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給我HP系列的初戀Sirius，希望你能笑著並自由走在陽光下。獻給鹿犬，謝謝他們教會當年連腐是何物都不知道的我第一次懵懂的CP憧憬。
> 
> 歡迎任何留言交流=)


End file.
